Wait What?
by jdsink
Summary: Two modern, american sisters get thrown into the avatar world very unexpectantly. One of them has never even heard of Avatar, so things get intesting. It takes place after the Western Air Temple.
1. Veto Power

Hey

Hey. What's up? Thanks for reading. Please comment any suggestions or ideas or welcomed and greatly appreciated. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

"Heeeey. It's my turn to choose the channel," Charlotte whined to her older sister Jessie.

"Find, but nothing stupid. I call veto power over anything on Disney or Cartoon Network."

Jessie is a 15 year old girl going into her sophomore year of high school. She has brown eyes, very curly, dark brown hair that goes just below her shoulders, and lots and lots of freckles. She's 5'5" and super athletic but not very skinny. She has the basic swimmer/water polo player's body, super strong with huge man shoulders, beast thighs, and a sweet six pack.

Charlotte is 13 and going into the 8th grade. She has short, strait, blond hair, bright green eyes, and probably the clearest skin ever. She's 5'1" and pretty plump. She has never been into sports or exercise and it shows.

They are biological sisters, but no one can tell. They are complete opposites in every way, shape or form. People would often congratulate their mother when they were younger for adopting Charlotte, who looked nothing like her.

"Dude, I said nothing stupid," Jessie complained when Charlotte had finally chosen the channel.

"Avatar is not stupid. And besides you forgot to call veto power over Nick, so I win."

"This is too stupid. That guy has an arrow on his head and that girl has pom poms on the sides above her ears.

"Hey. Don't bash the show until you've seen it. Its pretty good actually."

"Hey, those two guys' voices sound really familiar."

"Which two?"

"The one in blue and the guy with paint on his face."

"That's not paint, its an old scar from a burn."

"Oh! I know! Scar guy played Rufio in _Hook_. You know the sequel to Peter Pan with Julia Roberts as Tink and Robin Williams as Peter. He was the head lost boy who had the red Mohawk and died at the end. They always chanted Ru-fi-oooooooooooooohhhhhhhh whenever he wanted to say something.

"His name is Zuko, and he's afire bender."

"Oh! And the other guy was on _All That _for like forever."

"You mean Sokka?"

"Ya, sure, whatever."

"Hey , this is a really good episode. It's the one where Zuko wants to join their group."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"He realized that his father is evil, and he wants to help the avatar destroy him."

"What is an avatar?" Jessie asked not really interested in knowing the answer.

All of a sudden the power went out and the basement became pitch back. Jessie heard her sister scream. Even though she was 13, Charlotte was still pretty afraid of the dark. Jessie stood up from her chair and began groping her way across to the other side of the room where her sister had been sitting. After about three steps, she tripped over something on the floor, that she had not remembered seeing earlier. She hit the ground hard, her head bouncing of some other hard object she had not remembered seeing in the middle of the room earlier that day. She was shocked by a huge wave of light. It lasted only a few milliseconds and then everything went dark again.


	2. Trees?

Hey. Thanks for reading. Please Please comment.

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of it.**

When Jessie finally opened her eyes she could see the sun rising through the trees. "Wait. What? Trees?" she thought to herself. "I must be dreaming." She was still in that half asleep half awake faze so it didn't bother her that much that she was lying on the ground in the middle of a strange forest.

Jessie rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up with her arms. Still with her eyes mostly closed, she began to stagger in the direction the bathroom would have been if she had been sleeping in her bed instead of on the forest floor.

When she had gone way more than the 7 feet or so it should have taken to get to the restroom, Jessie finally opened her eyes all the way.

She had to do several double takes before she believed what she seeing. Trees that went hundreds of feet up surrounded her in ever direction. Jessie had absolutely no recollection of why of how she had gotten there.

"Its just a dream." She repeated over and over in her head.

She took a couple steps backwards and tripped over a root. She caught herself with her hands but cut herself on her right arm. It didn't really hurt, but as a few drops of blood rolled down from it, it began to sting.

"Okay, so maybe it's not a dream," Jessie said to herself, "but I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this."

"Maybe, I just slept walked into the woods behind my house," Jessie suggested.

"No, these trees are way too tall."

It was then that Jessie realized how hungry she was. She stood and took stock of everything she had.

"Okay, let's see here. 1 pair of shorts, 1 t-shirt, 1 sweat-shirt, 1 pair of socks, 1 pair of gym shoes, 1 hair band,1 watch, 1 cell phone (no service), 1 ipod, and 1 granola bar."

Jessie ate half of her granola bar and tried to figure out what her next move would be. She decided to follow a stream that she could hear nearby. Jessie figured that stream would link up with the Ohio River like all streams did where she lived and it would be her best bet of finding a working phone.

She put her earphones in, cranked up the tunes and began walking.

After about a half an hour of walking Jessie began see fewer and fewer trees and what looked like a clearing. She thought she could hear people talking so she began sprinting as fast as she could towards the clearing.

She could see the clearing getting closer and closer and the voices getting loader and loader. She ran faster and harder than she had ever ran in her entire life. But then all of a sudden she was falling, hurdling towards the bottom of a giant canyon.

**Unique Art: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you like it so far.**


	3. Obviously Insane

Hey. Thanks for reading. Please comment and reveiw. Sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

When Charlotte woke up, the sun was still very low in the sky. She could feel the heat of the rays warming her body. It took her only a moment to realize that she was in the woods and as soon as she had she let out the most blood curdling scream ever heard in practically the history of all mankind.

When she had finally settled down and gotten herself to stop hyperventilating, she stood up and looked around. Charlotte had no memory of going into the wood, but she figured she had just been sleep walking. It would not have been the first time she had left the house sleep walking. Once she had walked over a mile before waking up. The trees looked different then she remembered but she just figured that it was a part of the woods she had never been in before.

Charlotte began to call out for help to see if anyone was near by. When no one answered she began to walk towards a clearing in the trees up ahead. It was a lot farther away than it had looked before but she trudged onward. As she got closer, Charlotte began to hear voices. As she finally broke through the last of the trees, she called out to the voices she had heard.

As soon as she called out, the voices stopped, and so did she when she realized that she wasn't in a clearing at all, but on the edge of a huge canyon that went hundreds of feet deep. Being terrified of heights, she took a few steps backward away from ledge, when she suddenly bumped something that didn't feel like a tree. Charlotte quickly turned around and realized that it was a girl about her age who was dressed up like Toph from Avatar. Charlotte found dthis very odd, but was just relived to see another person.

"Hey. Watch it." The girl said to Charlotte rather spitefully.

"Sorry. Didn't see you. Do you know where we are? I'm kinda lost."

"Ya. We're just above the Western Air Temple."

"Girl, I think you're a little bit confused. Did you forget to take some sort of medication this morning?"

"No I think that you're the one who's confused. Let's go down there and see if we can clear this up."

"Down Where?"

"The air temple, of course. Where else would we go?"

"How exactly do you plan on getting down there?" Charlotte asked, still very skeptical of this girl. She didn't know if she should trust a girl who was so obviously insane, but Charlotte figured that she was her best bet out of the woods.

"I'll just earth bend us a tunnel," the girl replied. Now Charlotte knew for sure that this girl was completely off her rocker, but before she could say any thing the girl had grabbed her arm and was pulling her down into a tunnel she had not seen before. Suddenly the girl made a pushing motion with her arms and hundreds of pounds of rocks that had been in front of them only moments before where now pushed to the sides. At the sight of this Charlotte let out a little shriek and felt her legs buckle underneath her. As she went down, she lost all consciousness and everything went really dark.


	4. Bath robes

Hey

Hey. Thanks for reading. Please comment and review. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Jessie screamed on her way down.

Suddenly she was caught out the air by a boy who was riding something that resembled a kite. He set her down by a huge fountain on one of the ledges in the cliff.

Caught off guard and not knowing what just happened, Jessie curled up in a ball began making a sound that seemed to be a mix between sobbing and hyperventilating with a few "oh my god"s thrown in. She normally wasn't scared of heights, but falling three hundred feet only to be snatched out of the air by some boy on a kite was a little much for her.

When she finally looked up still crying, there was a group of people circled around her all starring. They looked to be between the ages of about twelve to eighteen, but they were dressed so oddly, most of them wearing robe like things with their hair up in very weird ways as well. "Is this some sort of creepy cult?" Jessie thought to herself. They looked vaguely familiar to Jessie but she just couldn't put her finger on why. "Maybe I saw their mug shots on the news when they arrested for attempting suicide," Jessie thought amusedly to herself.

"Are you okay?" A girl who seemed to be about Jessie's age asked very kindly and politely. The girl was dressed in a blue bath robe like thing and baggy blue pants under it. She had these two little tinny pigtails hanging in her face that Jessie didn't see the point of. She thought that they would have to be just about the most annoying things in the world.

"I've been better," Jessie answered meekly to the girl with a small smile, "Do you know where we are?"

"The Western Air Temple," A taller boy piped in not nearly as sweetly as the girl had been. The robe thing that he was wearing was red and gold and he had a huge scar on one side of his face. His voice sounded so familiar to Jessie but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could ask what an Air Temple was he began talking again. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked rather harshly.

"Zuko, stop being so rude. This girl is obviously lost and needs our help," the girl in blue said sternly to him.

"She could be a fire nation spy for all we know," He replied.

"Fire Nation?" I asked really confused.

"You know the ones the entire world is at war against," he said coldly.

" Wait. What? War?" Jessie asked really confused.

"What do you mean what war? The world has been at war for over 100 years." The girl in blue replied with a look on her face that looked as if Jessie had just asked how to spell the word 'I'. A boy behind her also dressed in blue with a pony tail twirled his finger by his head suggesting that I was crazy. "Where are you from," The girl asked Jessie.

"Ohio. Is that not where we are?" Jessie replied very surprised by the question.

"I've never heard of that village. What nation is it in?"

"The US." Jessie said.

"No I mean what country. Earth or Fire?"

"I just said the country. The United States of America." Jessie said getting more confused and annoyed by the second. Everyone else seemed to be feeling the same way.

"We have never heard of such a place."

"What do you mean you haven't heard of it. We are in it. You all have American accents."

"No we're in the Fire Nation right now. What did you say your name was? Are you sure you're okay?" the boy in blue responded.

"I'm Jessie and I'm fine."

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka," The girl in blue said referring to pony tail guy. "That's Zuko, Aang, The Duke, Teo, and Haru. Our other friend Toph is out collecting berries."

"What are you wearing?" Sokka asked laughing a little. Everyone else exept Zuko let out a little giggle too.

"What's wrong with it?" Jessie asked. She didn't see any thing wrong with the way she was dressed. Jessie had a pair of black converse on with bright orange and lime green lasses, a pair of tie-dye short shorts that said 'Water Polo Chica' across her butt, and a lime green, bright blue, hoodie that said 'Penguins Swimming' and had a picture of a penguin on the back wearing a cap, goggles and a Speedo. Jessie's hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head with a red elastic hair band to hold her bangs back . This was perfect apparel for being lazy on a Saturday morning in the middle of summer. "The real question is what are you guys wearing? Are those bath robes?"

"No," said Zuko very defensively, "These are what everyone wears. You should be ashamed for showing your legs. And why aren't you wearing a dress?"

"Why would I where a dress?" Jessie replied very offended. 'Who does this guy think he is?' she thought to herself.

Before anyone could answer there was a huge rock slide about a hundred feet away from them. Jessie screamed. No one else seemed to be fazed by this at all. After a few moments a girl came out behind the rocks. She was wearing one of the robe things. Hers was green and she had pom poms over her ears.

"Can somebody help me with this girl? I found her in the woods and she fainted."

**Unique Art: Thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far**.


	5. Planeteers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

"Oh my God, Charlotte," Jessie Screamed as she ran over to who she supposed Toph with her younger sister's limp form, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I was trying to help her because it seemed like she was lost and she just fainted all of a sudden. Who are you?"

"This is Jessie and she seems to be a bit confused as well," Katara answered for Jessie, who seemed to be unable to speak.

"Hurry, someone call 911. We need to get her to a doctor now."

"911?" Aang asked very confused.

"We don't need a doctor," Katara said as she walked over to Charlotte lying on the ground, "I can heal her myself."

"What do you mean? You're just a kid. She needs real medical attention from a trained professional." Before Jessie could do anything Katara had taken out a small bottle of water and began to pull the water out of it with her hands. Jessie sat in complete aw as the water Katara had taken out floated in the air for a second and then wrapped itself around her hand. Katara gently moved her hand across Charlotte's forehead and smiled.

"There. She'll be fine. She should wake up in about a half an hour. What did you say her name was?"

"Its Charlotte, she's my little sister." Every one in the group seemed surprised at this remark. Having different hair, eye, and skin colors the two girls looked nothing alike. Their body structures and facial features were even different.

After an awkward pause as every contemplated these two as sisters Sokka remarked, "You two both have the strangest names." Jessie still in shock over what had just happened with the water was shocked for a second. "Weird names? This coming from a guy named Sokka," Jessie thought to herself.

"What did you do to her?"

"My water bending has special healing powers," Katara replied.

"Its true. she just fixed my feet when they were burned," Toph chimed in.

"Wait. What? Bending? You mean like magic? You've got to be kidding me."

"Its not magic exactly its more like a power that runs within me."

"Wait. hold on can other people bend too?" Jessie asked still totally confused.

"Of course. What rock do you live under?" Zuko answered.

"You can water bend too then?" She asked him.

"Can't you see what I'm wearing? I'm of the fire nation, I'm a fire bender."

"So if blue equals water and red equals fire, then green equals leaves, and yellow/orange equals ... leaves in the fall?"

"Actually, its earth and air, but good guess." Aang replied cheerfully.

"You can not be serious? How could you not know about bending or the nations?" Sokka asked.

"What about heart?"

"What are you talking about?"Sokka asked.

"You guys sound like the Planeteers from that T. V. show Captain Planet. They could control wind, water, earth, fire, and heart. I always felt sorry for the heart guy. His power was pretty pathetic."

"What's a T. V. show?" Zuko asked.

"Okay, you people are officially crazy. I'm taking my sister and leaving"

"You can't leave now. There are no towns for miles and your sister is well enough to walk that far," Katara interjected.

"Well that's just perfect. So I'm stuck here with you people until she gets better?"

"Looks like it,"said Aang with a smile. Jessie gave him a slight glare and sighed.

"Is there anywhere more comfortable that we could lay here until she wakes up?" Jessie asked after a moment

"Ya sure," Aang said eagerly, "there are tons of rooms with beds in them."

"Zuko, could you help me carry her?" Jessie asked.

"Oh there's no need, I can do it," before Jessie could say or do anything Aang pushed his arms out and a gust of wind lifted charlotte into the air. Jessie shrieked.

"Holy Toledo. You really are like the Planeteers."

**Thanks for reading please comment.**


End file.
